


Improper

by floren8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floren8/pseuds/floren8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin truly was the worst manservant ever for making his King wait for him like this. The fact that Arthur was hidden in an alcove because he wanted to be mattered little.</p><p>Written for prompt 60 at camelot_drabble on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: surprise. It's more inspired by the prompt than an actual surprise, I think. But my muses are rebels.

Arthur glared at his aching feet, cursing them for not doing their job properly. Actually, his whole body was feeling awkward from standing still for so long. Merlin truly was the worst manservant ever for making his King wait for him like this. The fact that Arthur was hidden in an alcove because he wanted to be mattered little.

Arthur couldn’t take another hour of this. Surely Merlin had to come out at some point, right? He could always go inside, but facing Merlin would be bad enough without Gaius around being disappointed at the world. No, it was better to wait.

Arthur rolled his shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the stiffness when he heard a scarping noise. Someone was opening the door. _Finally_. The noise stopped, but soon Arthur could make out the soft dragging sound of Merlin’s boots against the floor and the rushing of fabric.

The sounds got closer and Arthur prepared himself – any second now. There. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm in a strong grip, quickly pulling his manservant into the shadows with him and caging him between Arthur and the wall.

“Guar… humf!” Merlin tried to shout, but Arthur smashed their lips together to silence him before pulling back for air. “Arthur?”

Arthur pressed their lips together again, this time licking at Merlin’s lips until he opened them so he could suck Merlin’s tongue the way he’d wanted to for so long. He pulled Merlin closer, tangling one of his hands in his hair and trailing the other down to slip under his tunic. He caressed all that warm skin and angled his head to bite at those soft lips.

This was heaven.

He released Merlin’s lips to lick down that long neck he’d always wished he could bruise, to let everyone know Merlin was his. Merlin moaned loudly when he worried the skin between his teeth and sucked. God, Arthur wanted more of those sounds.

“Arthur – Arthur… what? I… I thought… ahh.” Arthur gently bit his adams’ apple this time, making Merlin gasp and arch, forgetting any other thoughts. At least he hoped so. Arthur should have known Merlin would be a talker. “Arthur, please.”

“Yeah.” Arthur’s voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, and all he wanted was to make Merlin’s throat ache from screaming his name. “You’ll moan _Arthur Arthur_ when I suck you, won’t you?”

And Merlin did. A desperate kind of moan that had Arthur going from half to fully hard instantly. He pulled their hips together, rubbing his cock over the tent in Merlin’s breeches. If he didn’t put his mouth on Merlin’s cock soon he was going to explode. He gave his manservant a last brutal kiss that left his lips red and bruised before dropping to his knees.

“Arthur, wait.” Merlin gasped the words as Arthur pulled at his laces hurriedly. “I thought…I thought you didn’t want me.”

That made Arthur stop, though he had to control himself not to slip his hand inside Merlin’s breeches when he looked up at his manservant. The boy was panting, harsh wheezing breaths and Arthur could see the red from his cheeks climbing to his silly ears and sliding downwards to the dip of his collarbone. His pupils were blown wide and his red mouth looked simply _ruined_.

“Merlin, a King can’t be seen debauching the servants outside the council room. It’s just not proper.” Arthur said, smirking up at his flushed manservant. “Even if said servant is a powerful sorcerer wanting to thank his King for lifting the ban on magic.”

“Right.” Merlin breathed out faintly, still trying to catch his breath. “So it _is_ proper for Kings to debauch servants in hidden alcoves around the castle?”

“Absolutely. Now shut up and let me suck you.”

Arthur chose to ignore Merlin’s eye roll for the sake of ripping his laces open and licking his slit. Merlin bucked, his cock sliding wetly against Arthur lips. They both moaned at the sensation. But Arthur quickly steadied Merlin’s rolling hips with his hands and swallowed his cock. He’d have all the time in the world to stare later, when he’d tie his wayward manservant to the bed and fuck him through the mattress.

For now Arthur would content himself with sucking until his nose was buried in the black hairs at the base of his cock, pulling back to lick just under the head to hear Merlin’s surprised mewl and rolling his balls between his fingers until his mouth was flooded with the bitter taste of Merlin’s come.

Then he’d see about getting those ropes.


End file.
